Ascendancy
Overview The Ascendancy is the official name of the rebellion force rallied up against the United Euralian Directorate in 3086 A.D. As of 3086 A.D, they maintain control, be it stable or unstable, of about 15% of the planets in the Mirak-II system. They are one of the three major factions in the Uprising universe. Formation The Ascendancy’s roots go back as far as 3080 A.D. In 3080 A.D, during a Euralian-Confederate conflict, Fleet Admiral Fredrich Von Buran was given orders by the Field Marshall to retreat after an assessment of the situation by NAVCOM determined that the Euralians were clearly outgunned. However, the overzealous Fredrich Von Buran, believing that the comparatively low-firepower of his fleet could overtake the Confederate’s fleet, ignored his orders and charged his ships into battle. Within thirty minutes, the entirety of Von Buran’s fleet was obliterated. The ships of his fleet were either destroyed or commandeered by the Confederacy. As the command ship was surprisingly one of the last to be taken out of commision, Fleet Admiral Von Buran and a group of forty-five crewmen and officers, managed to escape on an overcrowded cargo ship that was in the hangar. Upon return to the Euralian Naval Base on New Sini, Fredrich Von Buran and those who openly supported his decision to disobey orders (amongst them being seven naval officers) were transferred to Euralia for trial on the charges of insubordination and manslaughter. At the trial, Von Buran preached to spectators of the corruption within the Directorate. After this stunt, he was convicted immediately. Out of respect for Von Buran’s otherwise outstanding service record for the Defence Force, it was decided that he would be exiled rather executed after a 2 year period of incarceration. As his final request prior to his incarceration, Von Buran asked that the officers convicted with him would receive the same punishment, and, questionably, this request was honoured. In late 3082 A.D, Von Buran and his supporters were separated into four groups and placed into pods, after being stripped of absolutely all possessions that they may have been able to hold onto during their incarceration. The pods were jettisoned in different directions with the the hopes that each group would die during their drift in space. However for at least one group, this did not happen. Von Buran’s group, short one man after the primal need for food took over, crash landed on the planet of Sonnen, the home of independent and secluded nation. At first, the locals helped the early Ascendants, providing them with food, water, clothing, and shelter. After a few months they were left to their own and did considerably well. After a short period of assimilating into the Sonnenian society, Von Buran enacted his plot for revenge. He began a tour around the major cities of Sonnen, preaching that the Nation of Sonnen can ascend and become the major power within the star system. In his speeches, Von Buran created the image of a weak Euralian Empire that was just one attack away from being overpowered.With such overwhelming support, it was no surprise, that in 3085 A.D, Von Buran was in political control of the Nation, and in command of the Nation’s small planetary defense force. He called into production weapons and armour up to par with that of the United Euralian Directorate, and as his supporters grew in number his army grew with them. Of course, the group of remaining officers that were exiled with him were placed in high ranks within the new Army of Sonnen. In 3086 A.D, armed with a small fleet and brand new equipment, Von Buran sent his new army to invade the Euralian outer-colony of Marconia, believing the defenses of said colony would be neglected. They were not, in fact, neglected but rather well maintained by the Directorate’s Civilian Overwatch program. After losing ground-battles and city-sieges, and having some of the small fleet available to his army destroyed, Von Buran ordered his offensive force to retreat. The Euralians promptly responded to this invasion attempt by sending the main fleet of the Directorate after the retreating force. While in Sonnen’s Orbit, two ships within the fleet when on a bombing run, dropping a total of nine neutron bombs between them on the Nation of Sonnen, renamed to the Ascending Republic, or the Ascendancy. The bombs targeted Military installations and armories. Much of the equipment was damaged. Not totally useless, but damaged. The Ascendancy was stripped down to the core, and their greatest weapon is their will to fight. As of 3086 A.D, the main force of the Ascendancy is trapped on Sonnen, with a reserve force maintained by another group of exiled officers on the planet of Mael. The two groups maintain shoddy radio contact. Colonies within the Mirak star-system *Sonnen - Capital (Contested) *Mael - Reserves Station Notable Characters *Friedrich Von Buran Category:Factions